


Super Jurassic World

by uhpockuhlipz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Jurassic World AU, but rly it's just a love story between two dorks, in which i attempt to write an action film
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhpockuhlipz/pseuds/uhpockuhlipz
Summary: Kara Danvers works at Jurassic World. Lena Luthor runs it. But not long after Lena takes in her two (essentially) orphaned nieces, things at the park get a little out of control and the group has to find a way to survive it.OR a supercorp Jurassic World au.





	Super Jurassic World

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been attempting to write this AU for so long that Sam wasn't even introduced yet when I started and the newest movie hadn't even been announced I don't think... So I guess it's gonna get a bit longer than anticipated as I'm gonna try and fuse the two ideas while also creating something a little different... hopefully... Anyway, I know I have another fic started and I'm gonna try to work on that too, but I wanted y'all to have some fresh stuff from me and I've been talking about it for ages so... Here you go! I don't edit so plz excuse any tense shifts, typos, or bad writing. xx

Lena Luthor is not the motherly type.

That isn’t to say that she dislikes kids because she doesn’t. She likes kids just fine. Kids are the reason the park she runs makes any money. Kids beg and plead until parents give in and pay thousands of dollars to fly halfway across the world to see real, live dinosaurs. Kids move merchandise, kids eat truckloads of food, and kids usually come in multiples, whether it be siblings or friends that are dragged along for bragging rights.

(And oh, kids have other traits Lena appreciates as well. They’re honest and think in ways that adults have forgotten how to. They’re genuine and quick to smile and are often so much sweeter than their parents. Kids are quick to apologize, quick to forgive, quick to trust and love and accept.)

So no, Lena doesn’t dislike kids. In fact, she’s honestly quite fond of them.

But she’s not a mother, wouldn’t know how to be a mother, and is honestly not great with kids in one on one situations.

She remembers visiting Lex and his family when each of his kids were born. She remembers awkwardly holding an infant in her arms, bouncing in that way she’d seen Lex’s wife do before passing her off quickly when she’d shifted just the smallest amount. She remembers a later visit, holding yet another infant whilst the previous infant – now four – stood staring at her with wide, serious eyes. For some reason, the baby refused to be held by anyone else throughout her entire visit without crying and that had been the most terrifying thing of all.

(They’d both been inexplicably drawn to her during every subsequent – and admittedly rare – visit. Particularly the youngest with her sharp mind and fascination with Lena’s work.)

But those visits were before. Before Lex’s wife died, before his mind snapped, before he’d murdered dozens. Before, before, before. And now his two daughters are older but not old enough to be alone. Two little girls without parents, two little girls whose grandmother refused to raise them. Two little girls who are now on their way to live with Lena on a remote island surrounded by dinosaurs.

Two little girls she has no idea how to raise.

Well, they aren’t really _little_ anymore, she thinks as she slides an earring into her ear and ignores the jumping in her stomach. Lilah is, what, fifteen? Which makes Logan eleven and Jesus, they’d been all of twelve and eight the last time she’d seen them. Had it really been so long?

Her stomach dips at the thought and she frowns at herself, wondering whose idea it had been to give her a couple of half grown girls to raise. She’s too selfish for the job, and far, far too busy.

She’ll just have to get better at time management, she supposes. It can’t be too hard to arrange things in a way that allows her to spend time with her nieces, all things considered. And now she doesn’t really have a choice in the matter. She can definitely do this. Definitely _._

And then her morning alert goes off and she looks at her tablet where her daily schedule is now displayed, remembering exactly why it felt impossible in the first place.

Lena sighs and slips her second earring in, fastening it absently with one hand while she scrolls through her schedule with the other. There’s a lot to get done and there, tucked into the middle of everything, is the arrival of her nieces’ plane. She wants to pick them up herself, she really does, but it lands at the same time as her meeting with a potential investor from Tokyo, one who wants to sponsor another asset, and she can’t rearrange that. He’s only on the island for a short time.

So she sends a message to Jess with the time and place, asks her to hire a car to pick them up (“one of the nice ones with the candy and soda in the back”), and then puts it out of her mind for now.

She has to get moving. She’s already six minutes behind schedule and she still needs to pour herself a thermos of coffee on the way out.

Time waits for no man (or woman) and Lena’s time is tightly scheduled.

  


//

  


They land around noon, but Lena doesn’t get to see them until nearly four. They’re tired, she tells herself throughout those four hours as she jumps from meeting to meeting. They probably fell asleep instantly after being escorted to the hotel suite Lena lives in.

(Do preteens nap? Do teenagers? It feels like it’s been forever since Lena’s been either one and she honestly can’t remember.)

But when she finally finds some spare time and steps in with Jess not too far behind her, both kids are awake and in the living room. Lilah is sprawled across the couch with her eyes on the TV and Logan is flipping rather animatedly through a coffee table book on dinosaurs that Lena had purchased specifically for her. Her head snaps up at the sound of the door opening and Lilah’s turns as well, though far more lazily, and suddenly Lena is caught by two pairs of hazel eyes so like Lex’s that is makes her chest feel tight.

Oh, they’ve grown. It’s the first thought in her head as she looks between them, her heart aching with love that she doesn’t know how to express. She rubs the heel of her hand briefly to the center of her chest before dropping it again, folding both in front of her as she steps further inside. She’s picking at her cuticles and the silence between the three of them is deafening and awkward and God, she wishes she’d told Jess to stay in the car so she wouldn’t have witnesses to how terrible she is with her own family.

It’s Logan who breaks the silence with a shout of “Aunt Lena!” Who scrambles up from the floor and tosses herself bodily against her, hugging tight around her waist as she presses her face into her shoulder. She’s so tall now, nearly but not quite equal to Lena’s height, and she looks so much like her mother with her untidy braid caught somewhere between blonde and red and the freckles scattered like gold dust across her face that it’s almost unnerving. Her eyes are the color and shape of Lex’s, but they don’t hold any of the same feelings in them. No, everything in them is purely from Lana.

She starts going on immediately about the book Lena left, repeating facts about theK _osmoceratops_ with a rapid-fire precision that makes Lena smile despite how nervous she feels being around them after so long.

Lilah stands as Logan continues and oh, there’s Lex. Every inch of her is Lena’s brother, from the mop of dark, curling hair that he’d once had to the sharp, guarded look in the eyes she shares with her sister. Like Logan, she’s tall for her age (taller than Lena by an inch or two, she thinks), golden-skinned and edging towards lanky. She folds her arms across her chest and watches Lena and Logan from just behind the couch.

“Hi, Li,” Lena says, the same rhyme she’d greeted her niece with every time she’d visited her in the past. But Lilah only nods, her eyes flickering past Lena to where Jess stands in the still open doorway. Lena follows her gaze and clears her throat, motioning Jess forward as she pats Logan’s shoulder and nudges her back a step.

“This is Jess,” she says, motioning unnecessarily to her assistant. “I wanted you two to meet her tonight because tomorrow you’ll be granted VIP passes to the park and she’ll accompany you while I’m working.”

Logan’s eyes are wide. “VIP passes?”

“That’s right.” Lena offers her a soft smile. “I know you love dinosaurs so I thought the two of you might like that. Jess can take you to some behind the scenes things as well. She has a badge that gets her into the labs where we hatch the eggs.”

“Wow,” Logan whispers. Lilah, however, looks extremely unimpressed as she studies Lena.

“So you won’t be with us.” It’s not a question and Lena lifts her hands in a _what can you do?_ kind of gesture.

“Not tomorrow, I’m afraid, though I’m sure I can meet you for lunch-”

“You have Higgins for a lunch meeting,” Jess cuts in quietly and Lena winces.

“Sorry. Not until dinner then, but I’ll definitely make sure we can meet for that, okay? Meanwhile, you’ll be with Jess. She knows as much about this park as I do. Maybe even more. I promise you’ll have fun. Both of you.” And Lena will spend the day feeling guilty, she’s sure, completely unable to get the look Lilah gives her now out of her head.

“We’re family. We’re supposed to be together now.”

“I know, Lilah. And we will be soon, I promise. But it’s our busy season and I have obligations to fulfill. I hope you can understand that. I wasn’t expecting to have the two of you here.”

“Yeah, well. We weren’t really expecting it either.” Lilah practically sneers the words before turning away again, walking off to one of the three bedrooms in the hotel suite. She doesn’t slam the door, but shuts it quietly behind her, a gesture that somehow echoes far louder than a petulant slam ever could.

A trick she no doubt learned from Lex.

“She’s just sad,” Logan says with a shrug, her thin shoulders lifting and falling even as she looks worriedly in the direction her sister had gone. “Because of dad, and I think still because of mom even though that was a few years ago. I’m sad too.” She looks back and the eye contact she makes is forceful, almost uncomfortable in how unwavering it is. “But I’m glad we get to live with you instead of Lillian. She’s not fun.”

Lena laughs a little. “That’s something I do remember about my mother. Though I don’t know that I’m really that fun either to be honest.”

“Yeah, but you try.” Logan frowns and at last looks away, staring down at her feet. “I think Lillian didn’t want us because of me. Because I’m too hard to take care of.”

The comment startles her and Lena can’t do anything but stare a moment. It breaks her heart to know that Logan blames herself for that, that she thinks the fact she is on the spectrum is somehow a deterrent in the case of her custody. She can’t help but step forward and wrap her youngest niece in another hug, sighing against the top of her head.

“Lillian didn’t want to take you two because she’s a mean old grouch,” Lena tells her softly. “And because she’s selfish. I promise that it wasn’t ever even a question for me, Logan. I don’t know how good I’ll be at taking care of you, but I promise that I always will. Both of you. Okay?”

“Okay,” Logan mumbles, squirming away after a moment and walking back over to her new book. “Did you know that Shantungosaurus weighed around fifteen tons? But they believe it was capable of running on its hind legs when pursued by predators, which would make it the largest bipedal terrestrial creature in the history of the _world.”_ She grins. “Isn’t that cool?”

“The coolest,” Lena agrees. When she turns, Jess has already left, no doubt exiting discreetly when the tension had risen between Lena and her oldest niece. Jess is nothing if not perceptive, and unlike most people, she prefers to give Lena privacy rather than bearing witness to her family’s continuous drama. It’s one of the many reasons she likes her.

Lena shuts the door and toes off her heels, sighing at the feeling of the room’s plush carpet beneath her bare feet. She’s sore and tired and already emotionally drained from the ten minutes she’s spent with her nieces so far. It’s time for half a glass of wine with her remaining paperwork.

Being the guardian of two kids who are already half-grown is going to be more difficult than she’d expected (and she had expected it to be exceedingly difficult).

It only takes a few minutes to settle at her desk again, the TV still playing quietly in the background accompanied by the sound of Logan flipping rapidly through the pages of the book. Lena’s going to have to invest in more of those, she thinks. Logan devours books as quickly as Lena always had as a child.

She sips her win and brings up her schedule for tomorrow, humming to herself as she remembers that she’s scheduled for a visit with the park owner first thing in the morning. And there, further down on her list, an added event after her lunch meeting with Higgins.

A meeting with Kara Danvers to get her opinion on the newest asset.

Lena chokes on her wine (“Are you okay, Aunt Lena?”) and stares down at the newest addition, sure that Jess had sneaked it in after she’d left to avoid Lena’s demand to have it put off, rescheduled, or foisted onto someone else.

Well, she thinks as she leans back in her chair. If she’s going to be meeting with the big boss _and_ Kara Danvers tomorrow, then she deserves a full glass of wine.

And god, it’s so stupid. It really, honestly is. She’s an adult. Lena doesn’t even have a problem with Kara. No indeed, the problem isn’t _with_ Kara at all.

Kara _is_ the problem.

Lena had once been absolutely fascinated by the concept of dinosaurs. Not to Logan’s level, of course, but she’d had books and movies and she’d watched TED talks until her interests had diverted into other branches of science (biology mainly, both human and animal) and she’d left the dinosaurs to the paleontologists.

The job running Jurassic World had kind of fallen into her lap after grad school, offered because a friend of hers was related to the owner, who’d met her once at a family barbecue and decided she was exactly who was needed for his park. She’d taken the job because who wouldn’t move to a tropical island to work with dinosaurs if given the chance? And she’d ended up supervising both the biology of the park and the business end of it, though she did have to divide some of the responsibilities up among managers and team leaders.

Musad Amari trusted her to see to his park and she really, honestly hated disappointing people so she did her best.

Under her leadership, the park had flourished. Not that it was hard to sell tickets to a theme park full of dinosaurs, but Lena liked to pretend she’d had at least some positive influence in its success. The dinosaurs sold tickets. Lena made sure the interest stayed steady. that was her job.

And oh, landing on the island for the first time? She’d been awestruck. In the labs, she’d held dinosaur eggs that rattled with life right in her palms. She’d fed infant dinosaurs their first meals. She’d watched the old tyrannosaurus, a holdover from the first ever attempted park, as she roamed the fence line of her enclosure.

But after four years of work, the awe had faded with routine until she hardly saw the dinosaurs as animals anymore. They were just assets, attractions, things that brought the money in and kept the whole thing afloat. She hadn’t even bothered to go out to the rides and fields and expansions as they were added. There was a park supervisor for that, and though he checked in with her daily, she otherwise left the every day running of things to him.

The security of the animals was the responsibility of yet another supervisor, a woman named Alex. Alex knew two major things about the park: the guns and the science. Her wife Maggie had come with her, a dedicated and shockingly steadfast veterinarian who was surprised by very little, and she had been a useful addition Lena had no problems with. But then...

Kara.

(“We need a trainer, Lena. Someone who can get these animals to cooperate just enough to entertain.” Masad had smiled genially. “Think how much fun the guests will have if we can put on a bit of a show.”

“These are giant lizards. How do you make giant lizards cooperate?”

And then Alex had raised her hand to cut in, saying she knew someone who was amazing with animals, that if anyone could make them cooperate, it was her.)

Having a problem with Kara – or rather, thinking of her as a problem in and of herself – is unfair and unkind, as she is a sweet woman who is amazingly good at her job and Masad absolutely adores her. Everyone adores her. It isn’t a hard thing to do.

And that’s the reason she’s the problem really. Because Lena is not unaffected by the charms of Kara Danvers and she’s… well, she’s a distraction, and an unwanted one that that. Lena is on the island to work, to make a name for herself, not to indulge in a silly crush like some foolish high school adolescent.

But it’s been three years of working with Kara and that silly crush refuses to fade.

Lena used to have a fascination with dinosaurs, but Kara works with the animals and so Lena avoids them. Which is an over-simplification of things, but that’s what it boils down to. She avoids Kara because she doesn’t know how to handle her schoolgirl crush and whenever their interaction is forced, Lena doesn’t know how to behave. It’s stupid and ridiculous and every time their meetings end, she rants to Jess about Kara being reckless and hard to work with and whatever else she can come up with to cover up the reasons for how flustered she is in the wake of it.

Not all pretense, of course. Kara _is_ reckless and Lena often doesn’t agree with her methods. But she could never hate her.

(And maybe Lena really isn’t one to talk about reckless behavior.)

Lena sighs and drains her wine, her fingers pressing to her tired eyes. When she looks back over her shoulder, the room is dark and her youngest niece has disappeared. Off to bed, she hopes. The clock says it’s past time she does the same, so Lena flicks off her lamp and pushes away from the desk.

There’s plenty of time to worry about the rest.

Tomorrow.

  


//

  


“She’s sounding a lot better.” Maggie smiles and leans back, drawing her stethoscope from her ears and back down around her neck. “With any luck, she can be reintroduced to the herd by the end of the week.”

Across from her, Kara Danvers smiles and strokes a hand over the stegosaurus’s head, soothing her despite the fact she’s currently unconscious. “That’s great news. Johanna here’s been missing them all a lot.”

“I’m sure.” Maggie stands and brushes hay from her pants, looking down at her watch before glancing Kara’s way again. “I’m meeting Alex in fifteen minutes. Want to walk me out?”

“Sure.” Kara gives the dinosaur she’s dubbed Johanna one last stroke, wishing she could stay and make sure she was comfortable when she wakes. But it isn’t safe to be in the isolation paddock when that happens and so she leaves with reluctance, brushing herself off as she goes. Whatever lung infection had made her so ill is clearing up, which means she’ll be okay soon. It’s good news and she lets herself be happy about that. But still, she wishes she could stay.

They fall into step as they leave the clinic, comfortable in their mutual silence. Kara is mostly lost in her own head. The day ahead of her is a busy one, one full of animals and…

And Lena.

The thought of her makes Kara smile because she can hold the expression back and _crap,_ she knows Maggie sees because her sister-in-law is now smirking beside her even as Kara quickly wipes the expression from her face.

(Kara has a very good poker face. She’s good at neutral. She _is,_ no matter what Alex and Maggie say.)

“So. Meeting with the big boss today, huh?” Maggie’s still smirking, her hands tucked into the pockets of her white lab coat as she sends Kara a look. Kara knows that look. She keeps her eyes focused steadfastly ahead, ignoring it as well as she can. Not that it matters because she can feel the smugness oozing off of the other woman.

Kara likes Maggie. Loves her, even. It had taken some time to get used to sharing Alex with someone else, but when she had, she’d been able to admit that the two of them were perfect for one another. She makes Alex happy and that makes Kara happy all of the time, even if having a second sister means she’s got a double pain in the butt to deal with when it comes to teasing now.

It doesn’t help that Kara can’t talk to Alex about something without Maggie right _there._ And that’s fine, they’re a package deal. Being married for five years kind of gives them that right. But the whole thing with Lena – which isn’t a _thing-_ thing, she constantly insists, because it’s one-sided and Kara’s never going to actually _do_ anything about it – is filled to the brim with the most feelings she’d ever felt at once for one single person before and it’s… well, it’s private.

Which, to be fair, Maggie and Alex don’t talk about it around other people so it’s still mostly private. But whenever they’re alone with Kara, they never shut up.

“Yup,” Kara says, looking anywhere but at Maggie as they pass through the exterior gate to the clinic compound and head for their respective vehicles.

“Lena Luthor is coming to see you.”

“Yeah.”

“In person this time.”

“Yes, Maggie, I know.” She shoots her sister-in-law an exasperated look. “And nothing’s going to come of it, just like nothing’s come of it the last three years. So let’s just, you know. Drop it. Okay? Okay cool. Good talk.”

“Kara.” Maggie catches her arm and she lets herself get tugged to a stop with some reluctance, turning to face her more fully. She keeps her eyes averted though, frowning further when Maggie presses a thumb to the center of her forehead and murmurs, “Crinkle.” Kara reaches a hand up and rubs at the offending crease, annoyed it’s made an appearance when she’s trying to go for nonchalant.

“It’s fine. I’m fine. Everything’s fine.”

“Hey, look at me.” Kara does, albeit with that same reluctance, and is rewarded by a dimpled smile as she gives her arm a comforting squeeze. “It’s okay to have a crush, kiddo. You’re right. It’ll be just like every other time. You’ll have your meeting, she’ll be cool and professional while you smile at her like an idiot the whole time-”

“Hey!”

“-And then she’ll take off as fast as possible because she doesn’t know how to handle her feelings for you-”

“Maggie, she doesn’t-”

“-And then you’ll mope for no less than an hour and everything will go back to normal.”

Kara sulks a little, fiddling with the keys to her bike. “Basically,” she agrees in a mumble, and Maggie smirks at her as she climbs into her jeep.

“Or you could try to say something,” she says through her open window, the engine rumbling to life. “She’s only indirectly your boss so it’s not weird and...” Maggie lifts her eyebrows. “Like I said, I’m pretty sure she’s crazy about you.”

“How would you know?” Kara mutters, petulant.

“Hey, who got Alex to come out?” She grins, taps her temple. “I know these things, Kara. Trust me.” And then she’s putting the car in gear and roaring away from the compound, pausing only for the gates to open before she’s driving on.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO. Please be aware that tags (AO3 tags specifically) may change depending on how Dinosaurs Kill Everyone I wanna go with this, but I promise: no major character deaths.


End file.
